memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Marshall
For the Mirror Universe Counterpart Tristan Marshal (Mirror Universe) For the Alternate Reality Counterpart Caused by Nero's IncursionTristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) Tristan Marshal was the Captain of the Starfleet ship the U.S.S Templar. He and his crew explored much of the unknown regions of the galaxy. He also discovered the legendary Spear of Destiny, the Spear the pierced the side of Jesus Christ. He also was a key player in The Second Eugenics War. He has battled many threats to the Federation most notably the renegade Starfleet Captain Arthur Rosslyn and the Ultari Empire. His achievments have lead to many awards. Personality and Physical Description Marshal is a clever and very resourceful man. He is also known to be an opportunist, using any weaknesses in his enemies to his advantage. But he is also an honorable and compassionate man. He is also very trusting of his officers, a fact that has saved and hurt him in the past. He belives in goodness of others. But for a very long time he has a terrible distrust of Klingons. He evetually leared to trust Klingons through his friend G'Nort. He has a great love of history and literature. Some of the works he has collected include The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. He is lean and muscular. Marshal is 6'2" . He has brown eyes and hair. He has worn a goatee on occasion. Childhood and Early Starfleet Career Tristan was born to Carlisle and Pamela Marshal aboard the Starfleet ship the USS Endeavor in the year 2364. He spent his most of his childhood and early adolesence aboard the ship. While on a diplomatic mission a battle ensued when renegade Klingons attacked the Endeavor. The ship escaped but not without sustaining heavy damage and costing Samuel and Pamela their lives. After the attack, Tristan returned to Earth and was taken in by his father's good friend and his godfather Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Picard was supportive at a time when very few were and eventually became a father of sorts to Tristan (Though he never forgot his parents). The two often played chess which taught Tristan strategy and how to use an opponent's weaknesses agains them. But Picard also taught Tristan to be trusting and compassionate. Although he never admited it to anyone and only spoke of it in his journal, he always wanted revenge on the Klingons who killed his parents. When Tristan joined Starfleet Academy he quickly excelled to the top of his class. All of his instructers said it was only a mater of time until he would become captain of his own ship. While there, Tristan met and befriended Fredrick Drake. When they were 22 they were sent along with seven other cadets to the space station Trident. A fleet of Borg Cubes attacked the station and all cadets were sent into battle. Tristan and Fredrick efortlessly evaded the Borg. Tristan remembered Picard telling him stories of his battles with the Borg, and remembered all the weak points. The two single handedly destroyed a Borg cube. For their bravery they were given the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. He was also promoted to captain of his own ship,the U.S.S Templar. Captain of the Templar In 2387, the USS Templar (NX-573912) was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus Star. He met with mixed sentiments from the survivors. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. While during this rescue mission, Captain Marshall discovered the last survivors of the Reman race. All of them had perished in the explosion, save for this group of pirates, who were a branch of Shinzon's coalition. They pledged their loyalty to Marshall and gave him information for their lives... That information was the indentity of the Klingon house whose members had killed his parents: the House of Tanas. Though he did not immediately pursue this link, he kept it inside himself, secretly waiting for the opportunity to be sent into Klingon space. Unfortunately, his old friend and mentor foresaw this (since he himself had endured the same thing when assimilated by the Borg) and petitioned that he be allowed to continue his search throughout Romulan space and be kept away from Klingon Imperial space by any means necessary. Tristan felt betrayed by Picard and the two drifted away. This estrangement would last for several months. While still in Romulan space, he came across a destroyed pirate ship, and there he made first contact with the Ultari race and met Kyara. An Ultari battleship attacked the Templar and demanded that they surrender Kyara. They revealed that Kyara was a fugitive of the Ultari Empire and had been sentanced to death. The Two ships battled. The Ultiari agreed to a ceasefire on the condition that Kyara never enter Ultairian space again. Without a home, Kyara was welcomed on the Templar and eventually became Science Officer. Later G'nort, a Klingon Starfleet officer was transfered from the Gladius to the Templar. Tristan tried to surpress his distrust. When they discoverd a small uncharted planet, Tristan and G'nort beamed down. They were attacked by angry natives and Tristan lost his weapon. G'Nort was able to defeat the natives and the two beamed back to the ship. Having his life saved by a Klingon caused him to have a change of heart and his distrust lifted. G'Nort and Tristan eventually became good friends. Soon after, the ship encountered a strange probe that cut off all power including life support. It also rendered all the crew comatose accept Tristan and Kyara who were on an away mission on the surface of a planet. Tristan had to work his way into the bowls of the ship, working to reactivate life support and save his crew. Battle with Tanas A few months later, three Starfleet ships were destroyed with no explaination. The Templar was sent to investigate. They were attacked by a Klingon Warbird lead by Tanas himself. Tanas was the leader of a group of Klingon vessels acting independently from the Klingon Empire: he believed that the alliance with the Federation had weakened the once proud warrior-people and wanted to destroy it. The ships engaged in battle. Consumed with rage, Tristan held nothing back in the fight. The Templar was so damaged, they were forced to retreat. Tristan stormed off into his quarters to blow off steam. Kyara came to visit him and he confided in her, revealing what Tanas had done to his family. She told him exacly the same thing that Picard did, that if he acted in revenge he would lose himself to darkness. Later, Tristan returned to the bridge. The ship discovered a destroyed vulcan science vessal. Tristan ordered an away team to beam aboard the ship a search for survivers. The Vulcan who survived revealed that Tanas had attacked them and that he was heading for the federation planet Munu-Ceso. Determined to get there before Tanas and warn the People, Tristan told his crew to prepare for battle. Discovery on Ceti Alpha 5 The Templar recieved a distrss call from a Federation colony in the Pachat system. They were being attacked by pirates that had been pillaging local systems. The Templar rushed to their aid but were sadly too late to stop the destruction of the colony. Enraged, Tristan ordered the ship to persue. When they finally caught up with the Pirates above Ceti Alpha 5, a battle ensued. Both ships were severly damaged and Tristan proposed a ceasefire. The Pirates agreed only if they took a shuttlecraft instead of being beamed aboard. Tristan, Visas, Fredrick and Kyara all boarded a shuttle. But they were betrayed by the pirates and shot down. They managed to survive by making a close crash landing. They tried to reach the ship and get beamed out of there, but a terrible storm was causing the transporter to malfuntion. They also couldn't send a shuttlecraft. Forced to seek shelter, they decided to hide in the remains of the Botany Bay; the ship of the late genetically engineered tyrant Khan Noonien Singh. There, they happened upon a shocking find; a lost journal that had once belonged to Khan himself.While they waited for the storm to let up, the four people decided to read the journal. In its entries, Khan mentioned a group of mutineers - fellow Augments who deserted him upon the supernova of Ceti Alpha 6 which made CA5 uninhabitable - whom he wished would die for their betrayal in leaving the planet. Tristan feared that, even though this entry was over one hundred years old, the Augments might have survived, or, the worse-case-scenario, become integrated into society and had already spread their Augmented DNA into a new generation of "supermen". The entries also told the secrets to creating the perfect supermen. Khan had been planning that once he escaped from Ceti Alpha 5 he would use that knowledge to create a new army and conquer the universe. The Second Year Search for the Spear of Destiny In 2405, Marshall became a temporary outlaw of the Federation for associating with Edward Shield. The reason for this was that the latter had discovered clues on Earth about a legendary weapon that could grant invincibility. Shield feared that the Federation would destroy it, since it was living proof to the existence of Christ, and asked Marshall if he would accompany him on a quest to find it. Marshall accepted. Later Adventures The Final Two Years The Second Eugenics War Death Legacy Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers